A Cold Shadow
by TitanSylveon
Summary: Kuroko is different. He has an ability not seen for centuries, and so far it has done more harm than good. He is left alone, a mask set in place. Seirin will never be the same again as this masked shadow enters their school and basketball team. A crossover of sorts with Frozen. Kuroko cenrtic
1. Chapter 1

A Cold Shadow

Kuroko had always been different, strange, an enigma. His parents knew him to be different as soon as he was born on January 31st. His body was cold, not warm like any other newborn child. It was as if he had been laid in a blizzard before being handed to his mother's awaiting hands. He was proven even more different than anyone originally thought when he was two years old.

He had just had his second birthday two weeks previous, and he was outside with his parents. It was snowing, but Kuroko wasn't showing any signs of being cold even though he was only wearing a thin shirt and shorts. His body temperature didn't change, and he behaved as if it was summer. He didn't shiver, didn't sneeze, didn't catch a cold, didn't complain. In fact, he seemed happier with the cold than he did in heat. It wasn't until he turned five that anyone knew why.

This time it was the summer six months after his fifth birthday, and he was sitting in the living room. His parents had gotten new jobs abroad, and had little time to be with him. Now was one of those times that they had to hire a babysitter to watch after him. His babysitter was in the room with him when he complained that it was too hot. The babysitter was confused, as it was only sixty seven degrees in the house. Her confusion turned to shock as Kuroko raised a hand into the air, and it began to snow. Inside the house. The babysitter had told the parents about it, and they realized that Kuroko had a special ability only seen one before, many centuries ago. He had the ability to use anything pertaining to ice, snow or anything cold at his will.

Everything was just fine until a mere year later Kuroko had an accident with is ability. He was playing with his babysitter when it went wrong. She had slipped on the ice inside the house, and he attempted to catch her fall with his ability. His aim was off, and he struck his caretaker in the heart with it instead. His parents found him a few hours later on a trip home, crying in fear in a corner of the room he struck his babysitter in. His parents were horrified when they saw her lying, dead, on the kitchen floor. He was told to never use his powers around other people again, and was given black wristbands to help him control his power. Another babysitter was not hired again after that incident, leaving Kuroko to fend for himself until his parents returned again.

It was when he was ten years old that he was truly left alone. His parents had been home for Christmas for the first time in three years, and they had stayed for a week before returning to work. While they were on the plane, a blizzard formed in the middle of their flight. The pilot lost control of the plane, sending all three of them into the ocean below. The news was broken to Kuroko on his eleventh birthday via a news report he was watching in the television. After that incident, he was no longer Kuroko. He was simply an emotionless shadow that was invisible unless he spoke, the real Kuroko buried deeply under his exterior.

He continued going to school, and found joy in a sport called Basketball. He spent his middle school days at Teiko playing said sport, and had been welcomed into a group of people that were the closest thing he had to friends. He was recognized by the five other boys as the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, a group of –previously- five basketball prodigies. His closest almost-friend was Aomine Daiki, the light to his shadow. Aomine was his most compatible partner. This all changed when the Generation of Miracle's views changed as well. They no longer wanted to work as a team, which was all Kuroko's basketball was centered around. They all began to believe that victory was best earned individually, and even Aomine had stopped working with Kuroko, leaving him alone yet again. The entire thing was extremely painful for him, and he grew to hate basketball. Hating something you loved was even more painful yet, so he quit the Teiko basketball team. He left, never intending to return. Instead, he went to a new school, one that only just formed last year. Seirin Academy, the place where everything would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will tell you now that Kuroko will most likely be OOC. You have been warned.**

Today was the first day. Today was the first day of school, and Kuroko had mixed feelings about it. He was happy to try something new, and was glad he could play basketball his way again, but he couldn't shake this feeling of loneliness. Ever since the incident at Teiko, he was left alone again, but this time it was worse. A lot worse, actually. He was just starting to get over his original lonliness, but it returned with the force of a truck when the Generation of Miracles changed. Kuroko was on the verge of breaking at this point, and he wasn't sure if this new change would pull him away from the edge or shove him over it. He was anxious, to say the least. You can only be disappointed so much before you begin to lose hope. Kuroko's hope was not yet lost, and he was in no hurry to lose it. Of course, none of his inner turmoil showed on his face. He liked to think that his mask was invincible, and it would never break. He had to conceal everything, and he wasn't just about to let everything flow from him after being silent for so long. He would suffer through it, if only to keep his parents' wishes alive. He adjusted his black wristbands and continued reading as he walked.

He wasn't noticed at all, much to his comfort. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself. He hated having the attention placed on him with a passion. He had filled out a form for the basketball team on his way inside, and went to his first class. The day went smoothly for a long while, and he was in the gym for the basketball team in seemingly no time at all. He stood in line, glancing every now and then at a red haired man down the line. He reminded Kuroko of Aomine in a lot of ways, just paler and had red hair. They gave off the same vibes, but this man's was a bit more feral, like a wild tiger. He heard the coach call out a name, and the man replied. His name was Kagami Taiga. Kuroko nearly snorted when he heard his first name. Apparently his name went with his vibe, it sounded almost exactly like the English word 'tiger'. Now that he thinks about it, with a Japanese accent saying 'tiger' would sound like taiga to people who speak English.

Kuroko was brought out of his off-track musings as his name was called repeatedly. He walked right in front of the coach.

"Um, excuse me." he said in his usual emotionless tone, "I'm Kuroko." She just looked shocked for a moment before abruptly screaming. Kuroko suppressed the urge to sigh. I seemed like it would take a while before they were used to his lack of presence.

"What? How long have you been there?" asked the captain, looking shocked as well.

"I've been here the whole time." The coach still stayed quiet with a shocked look on her face. Two other guys walked up to them.

"What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" One of them said in a disbelieving tone, "He couldn't have been a regular."

"Of course not." The captain said to the other man, "Right Kuroko-kun?"

"I played in games."

"Right?" He hesitated for a moment before his expression changed. "What?"

"What!" the two other guys repeated in unison, disbelief clear on their faces. Kuroko glanced back to Kagami again, and he just looked confused. It was strange, Kuroko thought that most people knew what the Generation of Miracles was.

Kuroko was once again brought out of his thoughts when the coach told him to take off his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before complying. So long as he didn't have to take off his wrist bands. He removed his shirt and the coach studied him. Her face went from impassive to shocked in a mere few seconds.

_Ah. _Kuroko thought, _she must've been expecting me to be more powerful since I'm from Teiko. I don't blame her, to be honest. Everyone else is really strong. Well, Aomine mostly when it comes to bodily strength. Everyone else is strong in their own ways._ Kuroko snapped back to reality. He really needs to stop talking to himself. At least he didn't do it out loud, they would've thought he just escaped the mental ward. _More like emotional hell,_ His mind oh so helpfully supplied. His mood dropped considerably at this thought. Again he didn't show his inner emotions, instead opting to hide behind his mask as he had for six years. It was becoming tiring, but he would have to suffer through it. The rest of practice went without a hitch, and Kuroko was free to go within the hour.

He was on his way home when he saw Kagami practicing. Stopping in his path, Kuroko went down to see. He stood for a good five minutes before Kagami noticed him. When he did, he missed his shot. Kuroko caught the stray ball as it flew towards him.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked him slowly, his arms sagged in front of him.

"Nice to see you." The red head before him straightened before speaking again.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing here by yourself?" Kuroko countered, tossing the ball back to Kagami.

"Nothing." He said as he caught the ball. "I'm not doing anything."

"Is that so?"

"I was in America until my second year in middle school."

_What the hell? _Kuroko thought, suppressing the urge to raise an eyebrow. _Random backstory time? Hello._ Kuroko said nothing, not betraying any emotion on his face.

"I've been appalled ever since I came back by how tow the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going."

_Define a 'more serious game.' Play a puppy for all I care. Or would that be charging the puppy with animal abuse? Whatever._ Kuroko thought absently. Kuroko had figured out fairly recently that it was actually quite fun to say something like that sometimes, as long as it was in his mind. It was amusing in its own way, sort of like an outlet for some of his pent up emotions.

"I've heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good the others are. People who can succeed small different from the rest."

_Aaaand now he sniffs people. Wonderful. I actually wonder what I smell like to other people. Snow? Probably. _Kuroko was once again brought from his thoughts as Kagami threw the ball back to him.

"But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you… You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. Let me see. Show me… Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is.

"How fortunate." Kuroko said, aloud this time, "I've also been hoping to play against you. He took off his jacket. "One on one." Kagami smirked.

"You wanna go?"

So the match started. As he thought, the match didn't go at all in Kuroko's favor. Kuroko went into this match knowing full well he was definitely not going to win. Kuroko was the only one who benefitted from this match, in fact. The only reason Kuroko challenged the taller boy was so he could gauge his abilities. They were high, but no high enough. Drastically higher than Kuroko's own, but still not enough. He was nowhere near the Generation of Miracle's level. Kagami looked offended as Kuroko ran back over to him, ball in hand.

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you even been listening?" he roared, "How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?" He pointed a finger at Kuroko. "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!" Kuroko didn't bat an eye.

"Are you serious? Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Kagami grabbed the front of Kuroko's shirt pulling him closer in a menacing fashion.

"You want a fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself." The taller male looked confused.

"What?" he said, releasing Kuroko from his grip before bringing a hand to his head.

"Um…" Kuroko mumbled, holding up the ball.

"Enough." Kagami put a hand in front of the ball. "I'm not interested in the weak." He walked away leaving Kuroko on the court. Picking up his discarded jacket and bag, he said," Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball." He turned to walk away, but Kuroko stopped him by speaking.

"I don't accept that." Kagami turned back around.

"What?" Kuroko walked back over to his own discarded bag and jacket.

"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion." He turned to look at the larger male. "I don't care who's strong or who's weak.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not like you." Kuroko continued, completely disregarding the fact that Kagami had spoken. "I'm a shadow."

**A/N:** **stopping this here because it's getting long and I'm getting tired. I will most likely update sometime tomorrow. If I don't, well… I will soon. This story is my first priority right now okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko was alone again. He shivered, but not from the empty expanse of snowy mountains around him. A blizzard howled around him, limiting his vision. He would've stopped it if he knew how. He only knows how to create snow, not get rid of it.

Kuroko was shocked when a single path opened through the blizzard. It was practically begging him to follow it. So he did. He walked through the gap in the storm, trekking slowly through the snow. He eventually got tired of trudging through the snow, making a stronger layer of ice to walk on. He walked for what seemed like hours. Just when he was about to give up, he looked up and froze.

Standing tall and proud just a few meters ahead was a castle made of ice. He stared at the unnatural monument, marveling at its beauty. It went untouched by the blizzard, instead it was surrounded by a light flurry of snow that fell slowly. It was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

Curious, Kuroko sauntered over to the castle. He was cautious, but he opened the large doors and entered the castle. It was just as gorgeous inside as it was out. He walked forward as if the solid ice that replaced the ground didn't exist, almost floating with his light footsteps.

"Who are you?" Demanded a female voice just behind him. It startled Kuroko a bit… Okay it startled him so much that he slipped, falling face-first on the ice. He groaned, sitting up. He touched a few fingers to a spot on his forehead and winced. He had hit hard. He brought his hand down, his fingers crimson. He had hit _really_ hard.

"Are you alright?" the same voice asked again. He looked up to see a woman with long, platinum blonde hair that bordered on white. She wore a long dress that was almost the same hue as Kuroko's hair. Her dark blue eyes held a twinge of concern in their depths. She was beautiful, just like the castle they stood in. Kuroko nodded.

"I'm fine." He assured her. She didn't look convinced, but she let the subject drop.

"If you say so. Now, who are you?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." She nodded in approval.

"Elsa. How did you find me? Where you searching for me?" Kuroko blinked as the older girl questioned him.

"How could I be looking for you if I didn't know you until now?" He paused for a moment before answering her first question. "And I guess you could say that the snow brought me here." When she looked confused, he explained. He explained how he had been alone in the blizzard when a clear path opened, and how he followed it until he came across this castle. Elsa turned from him, deep in thought.

"Interesting…" she mumbled to herself as she thought. Kuroko's eyes widened as the snow swirled around her even though there was no wind in the castle.

"Elsa," he stated slowly, clutching his black wristbands, "The snow." She looked shocked for a moment before relaxing, as if reassuring herself. She smiled, creating a small wolf-like creature out of snow and ice. The icy canine bounded over to Kuroko with a happy bark.

"It's a power I have." Elsa said hesitantly, as if she wasn't completely sure of her words. "I can use anything pertaining to cold at me will."

It was her turn to be shocked as Kuroko took off his wristbands before creating a snow puppy of his own. The two snow dogs played, rolling around on the ice.

"I can too." Kuroko told her. He went to walk towards the attractive woman, but suddenly felt dizzy. He fell forward, only hearing Elsa cry out his name before he blacked out.

-line—

Kuroko groaned as he sat up in his bed. He had a pounding headache and felt extremely nauseous. He shoved himself to his feet and almost fell over. He steadied himself on a wall before slowly walking to his bathroom. When he looked in the bathroom mirror he nearly flinched. He looked like he had just gotten hit by a bus. Dried blood caked one side of his pale face, reminding him of his conversation with Elsa.

_It couldn't have been a dream… Could it? _Kuroko shook his head at the thought, even though it only made his headache worse. _I wouldn't be bleeding from my head if I didn't fall when Elsa surprised me. It wasn't a dream. _Kuroko seemed convinced of this fact, and looked back into his mirror. His normally pale, nearly white face was now flushed a bright red. There was no doubt in his mind that he had a bad fever. As he stumbled out of the bathroom, he realized it would be tough getting through school that day. He looked at his small alarm clock and saw that he was at least an hour late for school. He groaned. It would be at least fourth hour by the time he got there, maybe lunch.

Not wasting any time, he quickly readied himself for school. It took him longer than usual, mostly because he felt so dizzy. He had cleaned the blood off of his face, but had to leave the wound without a bandage as he couldn't find any to use. He really needed to get some more money. He was ready within a few minutes, and was out the door.

By the time he was at school he was gasping for breath. Even walking slowly took a lot out of him today. He took a moment to recover before heading back inside. He stopped at the vice principal's office to tell them he was there before heading to class. He got to the classroom as it was just beginning, only five minutes late to that class.

He suppressed the urge to flinch as all eyes turned to the door as it opened. Kuroko himself may have little presence, but a door opening still catches attention.

"Where were you?" The teacher demanded as he walked into the room.

"I slept in on accident." Kuroko said, his voice hoarse and raspy. His teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue any further. Kuroko took his seat behind Kagami, who looked at him strangely all throughout class.

Lunch came around soon enough, but Kuroko didn't risk eating. He didn't even want to look at food, much less eat it. Just watching Kagami eat was enough to make him want to leave the room. Kuroko's condition didn't get better all day. In fact, it just worsened as time went on. By the time practice came along later that day, he was nearly seeing doubles. He was only able to focus enough to make passes that shocked all of his teammates, particularly Kagami, for so long before he was ready to fall over.

The ball came towards him once again, but it just sailed right past him. A new wave of dizziness hit him all at once, sending him to his knees.

"Kuroko, you alright?" Riko called out in concern. The dizziness didn't go away, but it subsided enough for him to continue practice. He nodded blankly as he stood, wobbling slightly.

"I'm fine." He told them. Practice went on fine after that incident, and Kuroko knew that he had scored a bit of respect from his team. As soon as practice was over, Kuroko left for home.

As he was walking, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw a familiar white puppy. A white puppy made of snow and ice with its own personal flurry. Panicking, Kuroko rushed over to attempt to hide the snow dog. As he picked his creation up, all of his dizziness returned, and his world turned black.

-Line-

"Oh thank god!" A familiar voice called out as Kuroko slipped back into consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Elsa above him. "You just passed out. Was it your head?" He sat up, yawning as if he's been interrupted from a nap. He was no longer dizzy or nauseous, so that was a plus.

"I passed out?" Kuroko asked, turning to Elsa as he stretched his arms. He remembered passing out, twice, but the most recent time was on the street… Wait, on the street? With a start, Kuroko realized he was in the ice castle again. "What..? Wasn't I on the street..?" Elsa looked as confused as he felt.

"What street? You've been here the whole time. I sat here for five minutes trying to get you to wake up." Elsa looked up to his forehead in confusion after she said this. "Your wound cleaned itself though. I really don't know how, but it did. Your clothes changed too." As she said this, Kuroko looked down and saw that he was indeed in his school uniform, and not his sleepwear as he was in the last time he was with Elsa. As Kuroko sat on this new information, the answer suddenly came to him. It was farfetched, but it was the only plausible explanation he could come up with.

"Alternate dimensions." He said, his blue eyes lighting up as he solved the question on both of their minds. While his questions were answered, Elsa's only intensified in numbers.

"Alternate dimensions? What does that have to do with anything?" Kuroko looked back up at her, his face one of clear understanding.

"My dimension is different from yours. Where I come from is a completely different plane of space. What is this place called?" Elsa still looked confused, but she answered nonetheless.

"This particular place has no name, but there is a city nearby called Arendelle."

"That just proves my point. Arendelle doesn't exist. At least not in my dimension. I come from a place called Japan. Have you ever heard of Japan?" Understanding slowly creeped onto Elsa's face as she heard this information.

"No. Japan doesn't exist here. I think I get it now, but how exactly did you get here then?" Kuroko paused to think again, taking a few minutes before answering.

"I'm not completely sure myself, but I think I traveled here subconsciously. That would explain why I can only come here when unconscious in my dimension, and can only return when unconscious in this dimension." Kuroko paused once more before speaking again. "I had felt sick and dizzy in my dimension, but I feel fine here." He looked back to Elsa. "You said you were attempting to wake me. Were you doing so all five minutes I was out in this dimension?" She nodded. Kuroko understood his random illness when she confirmed his suspicions.

"Then I was probably ill in my dimension because you were interfering with the boundary. You were attempting to wake me in your dimension while I was conscious in mine, causing my body stress. Unless I can find a way to connect the boundaries, I would recommend leaving my body alone when out in this dimension." Kuroko wasn't used to talking this much, but it was a welcome change. It couldn't hurt to stop with the silence once in a while, right? Either way, Kuroko felt oddly at ease with Elsa, as if he could trust her. He did reveal his ability to her, after all.

Elsa gave a guilty look before nodding. "I understand now. Sorry for causing you grief, Kuroko. I will make sure to leave you alone next time." She paused for a moment before adding, "I will do what I can to help you set a line between dimensions." Kuroko nodded in thanks. It really would help if he had some assistance. It will most likely make the whole process so much easier. Kuroko felt a tug on his consciousness, and knew his body was being interfered with. "I've got to go. See you next time I pass out?" Elsa chuckled as he said this.

"See you and your warped sense of humor later." Kuroko smiled a genuine smile.

"What humor?" He heard Elsa chuckle once more as he faded to black again.


End file.
